kraveanddowfandomcom-20200214-history
Krave and Dow's Excellent Adventure (Transcript)
Prologue “Space, there’s so much of it and there is so little time to find out about every little corner of it. It’s the same with Life. There’s much of it that people don’t realise how much of it there is. And the problem is that no one knows that there is other life; millions of light years away from them. There are endless possibilities to reality’s limits.” - Dr. Constellation Bit '' Hi I’m Joe. I am a galaxy. You may be wondering “How can a galaxy talk? Why does a galaxy have a name? Where are my car KEYS!?” Well, everything in the Universe can say at least one word. Yes, everything in the Universe communicates! In fact, the planets in your Solar System speak to each other daily! Now, the reason I’m telling you this is because recently, the planets beyond Mars have had strange feelings. I think I’ll ask them, so that you can fully understand. “Any Milky Way Gas Giants here?” asked Joe through his telepathic powers. “HEY! You just woke me up!” shouted Neptune. “Wow! Calm down. You just made my ring system shake!” explained Saturn. “What are you midgets complaining about now?” questions Jupiter, the biggest planet of them all. “Uranus, at your service! HAHA! GET IT!?” giggled Uranus. “SHUT UP! Why are you even using your Earth name?” screamed Neptune. “Well, well! This is a lovely neighbourhood!” said Joe sarcastically. “So, what are these strange feelings you guys have been whining about?” “I have a tingly feeling in my core! IT’S BEEN GOING ON FOR LIKE… EVER!!!” explained Neptune. “Hey Joe! Have you heard what the Earthlings have called me? Bloody disgraceful, innit?” said Uranus. “Well, Mr. Joe, it’s a feeling like there’s something is interfering with our journey around the Sun. Something of… Some sort…” Saturn told Joe. “Yeah! Makes me want to vomit all over Mars!” shouted Jupiter in a cocky fashion. “Joe! Don’t listen to these Gas Giants, it’s all the hot air in their heads!” said Mars. “Don’t get involved! You Terrestrials can’t even feel it because you’re too close to your precious sun!” said Saturn. “Hey, don’t talk to my brother that way…” said the mighty Earth. “OOOH! You startin’ on the Gas family, mate!?” shouted Jupiter. “I’ll burn your face off with my magma cores! YOU BIG BULLY!” replied Venus. “What’s happening!? I can’t see! I’m too small!” said Mercury. “I thought we were a neighbourhood, guys! Stop fighting!” said the peaceful Earth. “Yes guys! Shut up and tell me about these feelings!” asked Joe. “It’s a bit like Pluto. The way it moves just feels… wrong and it interferers. I know it” said Saturn. “It’s just because I’m a dwarf, isn’t it!? RACIST!” shouted Pluto. “SHUT UP, Pluto! Go away and play with your little friends, Ceres and Eris!” Neptune told Pluto. Pluto went silent. “I’m feeling something as well, guys!” said the Earth’s Moon. “What’s wrong?” questioned the Earth. “Joe came here to talk the Gas Giants! Not to a rock stuck to the Earth’s behind!” shouted Saturn. “Stop arguing! Jeeps, you’re worse than the Horse head Nebula!” described Joe. “I see that as a compliment!” said Uranus. “I’ll talk to you guys later when you’ve all settled down, then!” Joe told the others. So, that’s all we can find out. Sorry if it dragged on a bit, but yeah, galaxies, moons, planets and even black holes are telepathic and alive. Just when you thought space was silent, it is actually as loud as a little brat with a big gob. A lot of aliens try to send radio signals to you guys, but your Solar Systems’ planets’ telepathic powers blocks them, before they can reach your planet. It’s a lot to take in, I know. Well, to help you guys cope, I’m going to tell you the tale of a time where the Humans of Earth have learnt the errors of their ways and have learnt to respect their planet, but still not themselves. I’m going to take on the journey of two brilliant men, Krave Foolion and James Joe Dow who start out as just mere boys and later become heroes they are today. Their stories tie in with the planets’ stories and they both mould into one to create a fantotabulous walrus of a fairy tale. So, sit back. Get a cup of tea, eat a biscuit, put on your slippers and sit on your comfy red chair near the fireplace and enjoy, as I begin to work out the mystery of the planets’ strange feelings. Chapter 1: Day of the Dow Mammoth Rock is a strange, but friendly place. It is a minutiae island hidden somewhere in the seas of the Caribbean. Surrounded by beaches and filled with a variety of people; it is surely a great place to be. Everywhere you looked there were a mix of good, crazy and even bad people around you. There’s Ol’ Bill; the kind, old war veteran, Henry Fincher; the young fool of a boy and Mr. Torn; a grumpy and nasty middle aged man. A great addition to Mammoth Rock is James Joe Dow (AKA Dow) who is a Black, seventeen year old boy. Dow is 5 7ft tall, has a big plum like nose with three small freckles, has jet black, dreadlock hair. But, his hair is usually hidden by a green, yellow and ret Rasta hat. Dow is cripplingly shy and this can sometimes affect his social skills, especially with women. He also has some nerdy traits like a love for 80’s films and knowledge of comic books. Since he is such a big comic book fan, Dow works at a comic book store called ‘Superman’s Wing’, with his best friend; Krave Foolion. Krave is quite vibrant and lively, compared to the reserved Dow. He is also quite mysterious and is quick to avoid talking about his personal life. The two met around two months ago and the duo live in a house together, along with Dow’s protective parents, of course. Dow’s parents, Aaron Dow and Grace J. Dow are kind, loving and proud of their plum nosed son. The couple own a bar, The Beaver’s Tower; the village’s most known and loved social area. His parents were born in Jamaica and when Dow was born, they decided to move to Britain. While living there, the family gained British accents and learnt how to make delicious tea. But, their son became bullied when he started school, so they moved to Mammoth Rock and they finally got settled down as a proper family. Dow has fancied a kind, loving girl called Teresa Candle ever since he first saw her and Dow is quite close to asking her out. But, with love comes hate and Oliver Nickel is all about hatred when you ask Dow. Right now, Dow is sleeping in his nice warm bed and dreaming about his wildest desire, to be with Teresa. As he slumbers, the gears of his timeline are turning and he has no idea what is going to happen to his precious little life within the next two months. And with that said, the tale begins! ''1st July, 2011 '' Silence; pure Silence consumed the air of the morning day. The Sun rose over a creamy beach and its rays of dazzling light reached out to Dow’s bedroom window. The light was shining through the window and onto Dow’s pet chuckwalla, Edgar. His eyes opened lightly and he gazed at the Sun like it was some kind of god. After worshiping the Sun, the lizard jumped onto Dow’s bed and fell asleep near his arm. Hours later, they both awoke. Dow pushed his dreadlocked hair out of the way of his vision. He then heard someone ring his doorbell. Suddenly, all of the energy he had been building up overnight exploded out of him. He pushed Edgar of the bed, bounced over to his sweater, skipped to his woolly hat, did a forward roll to the stairs, hopped down the stairs and opened the front door. ‘Hello?’ said Dow as he scratched his tired eyes. ‘Package for Mr. Foolion’ answered a man. ‘Who….What…?’ said Dow as he could barely get his words out. He took his hand away from his eye and finally got a glimpse of him. He was a large man wearing matching brown cap, shirt and shorts. He was holding a large, cardboard box that looked heavy to Dow. ‘Mr. Krave Dono Troytism Foolion?’ asked the man, acting as if the name seemed normal. The man through the box over to Dow and he quickly grabbed it in mid air. The box was as light as feather. ‘Have a nice day’ the man added. He walked back to his van parked behind him, while fondling his cap. Dow put the box on the dining room table, sat on the red, leather settee and stared at it for a little bit. He was tempted to open it, but he understood it was none of his business. Dow grew bored of staring at the box and his stomach began to rumble with hunger, so he decided to walk into the kitchen and make some grub. He was so hung over from being on his laptop all night that he walked into the kitchen with his eyes closed. As his drowsy eyes slowly opened, he realised someone was standing in front of him. ‘Good morning, sleepy!’ exclaimed the person, causing Dow to fall to the floor in shock and his bum to become numb from falling on it. It was his beloved friend, Krave. His eyes were slightly circular and bright blue, his nose in the shape of equilateral triangle tipped on its side, his jaw was smoothly square and his hair was a dark tone of brown, while being extremely wild and spiky. Dow always he guessed that Krave threw a load of gel into his hair and shook it for an hour to style it. Krave was also wearing his usual white, business shirt that looked very untidy and slightly tattered. An accessory to his shirt was a yellow and black Tie that was lazily tied and it hung from his neck to the top of his jeans. This made him look a bit trampy, but sort of stylish in a strange way. ‘Blimey, Krave, don’t do that!’ said Dow as he stomped his feet like an aggressive elephant. ‘May I ask? Why are you in your Back to the Future undies?’ questioned Krave. Dow realised he forgot to put on his jeans and quickly rushed up the stairs with embarrassment. ‘Well, your knickers are certainly in a twist, aren’t they?’ shouted Krave. Dow ignored him and quickly entered his bedroom. He gazed upon his familiar room for a moment. His creamy white bed sheets lied messily on the floor as well as other clothes alike. A bedside table held his Blackberry, an alarm clock and a photo of himself, his good friend Mikey and Krave which was taken on the first day Dow and Mikey hung out with Krave as friends. A small TV could be found on a nearby table and a PS2 lied connected to it. Also, a large bookcase full of comic book and books alike was next to his wardrobe. Dow’s eyeballs span round its sockets to find the jeans he needed. The 18 inched sized Edgar was sleeping on his jeans. Dow tried to yank them off him, but he growled furiously at him. Dow let go of the jeans and quietly thought of a plan. “What can I do to get him off those jeans? Those jeans are going to need ironing! Oh well, I can’t bothered with that. Wait, I know what to do!” '' Dow tiptoed around Edgar, so that he wouldn’t growl at him and he grabbed a pair of jeans out his wardrobe. ‘Toro, Toro!’ exclaimed Dow while waving the jeans like a bullfighter.'' Edgar starred into jeans with his dark eyes, and then he licked his dry, scaly lips and jumped into the other jeans like a furious bull. Dow quickly let go off the pair of jeans and grabbed the others Edgar was lying on earlier. Edgar simply fell for the trick and lied on the new pair of jeans, while Dow jogged to the stairs. Downstairs, Krave was admiring the house and staring blankly into thin air; a notable habit he had. The house was like a huge square. There are four rooms at each corner and right in the middle is a huge cylinder of stairs. Dow’s dad, Aaron came out the top left door in his pyjamas, scratching his bald head. ‘Hi Krave, where’s my’ boy?’ asked Aaron as he took a huge yawn and popped on his wife’s bunny slippers by accident instead of his own chequered slippers. ‘He’s up in his room, looking for his trousers and untangling his knickers’ explained Krave in a reasonable fashion. Aaron giggled away into the kitchen, until he was distracted by Dow who was struggling to jog down the stairs and zip his jeans at the same time. ‘Dad, should I make tea?’ he asked kindly. ‘Nah, I’ll do it, James. Do you want any toast?’ Aaron asked Dow. Dow nodded happily. ‘Thanks dad’ said Dow gratefully. ‘But, I have to get to the bar straight after breakfast’, his father explained, ‘Do you want anything, Krave?’ ‘Just a quick tea will do it, thanks. I’ll grab a Bacon baguette and some Skittles later on’ Krave said cheekily. Aaron giggled away into the kitchen, while Dow struggled to understand the humour in Krave’s sentence. Anyway, he put his mind to Krave. Last time he saw his best friend was in town yesterday. They went looking for a games console, but Krave said that he promised Dow something else ten times better than a PS3 and that he would tell him what it ever this thing was the following day. With no guesses, Dow quickly asked what this “thing” actually was. ‘Does a road trip of a lifetime sound nice?’ revealed Krave as he grinned at Dow, looking very proud of his self. ’A road trip?’ questioned Dow. ‘Yes, a road trip!’ replied Krave simply. ‘We both need and deserve a break from work and Mammoth Rock!’ ‘Well, were will we go?’ asked Dow. ‘Ah, that’s the surprise’ Krave told Dow smugly while tapping his nose. ‘Wow! That’s the time?’ said Aaron loudly. He shook his wife’s floppy slippers off his feet and rushed into his bedroom. ‘I’m so late!’ ‘I guess I’ll be making my own toast, then’ said Dow lazily. ‘Consider yourself lucky. With my parents, it was always; Do it yourself, boy!’ Krave told Dow. ‘Oh well, anyway, the delivery man gave me a box that’s meant for you. I’ll be in the kitchen if you want anything’ replied Dow. Before resting on the settee, Krave took a great, big look at the box on the table. ‘Hello, Mr. Box. What have you got for me today?’ he said to the box and he obviously didn’t get a reply from Mr. Box. There was no writing on it what so ever, so Krave had no idea what it was. Krave held the box, shook it and rested his ear against it to hear what may lie inside. He ripped the top of it and inside was an oddly shaped, bright, purple stone bursting with a white aura of energy. Krave almost thought for a moment that he wasn’t holding anything in his hand as the stone weighed nothing more than air. ‘You look familiar…’ he said quietly and he looked deep into the bottom of the box. There was a thin strip of paper with writing on. He could hear the kettle boiling and Dow lead his way to curious Krave. ‘I’m just waiting for the kettle to boil. What was inside?’ asked Dow. He was staring at the stone in the box. ‘Who sent this!?’ Krave shouted, while quickly grabbing Dow by his arms. ‘I told you, a man gave it me. I don’t know who sent it!’ replied Dow as his arms got out of Krave’s grip. ‘It’s just… strange to send someone a purple stone’ he said anxiously. He put the strip of paper on the table next to the box. ‘I’m gonna go and make the rest of the tea’ said Dow. Once Dow had left the room, Krave took another peak at the piece of paper. Bizarre looking letters appeared all over the small strip of paper. It was almost like it was some ancient Chinese writing. But suddenly, the ink on the paper gained its own mind and the letters started reforming. The letters slowly became recognisable and Krave was close to reading them, but he was interrupted by Dow who was giving him his tea. It was no secret Dow always made the best teas. He’s the only one in his family who was born in Britain, so it might have to do with that or his mother reckons it’s to do with being left handed because the tea tastes better being stirred in the opposite direction. ‘I’m gonna get in the shower’ Dow told Krave. ‘Put on the TV while waiting if you want. I’m gonna meet Teresa at the beach before going to work. Coming?’ ‘Course, Teresa?’ asked Krave dreamily, while staring at the strip of paper. ‘Yeah, I asked her if we could see each other as friends yesterday night on Facebook’ explained Dow, before jogging up the stairs. Krave rested on the settee; his feet high up in the air and his hands resting the back of his neck. He switched on the TV, while eagerly waiting for Dow. The first channel Krave had seen was surprisingly, a science, news channel. ‘Hi, I’m Ted Quinton. The latest scientific gossip is all about the mad scientist, Dr. Constellation Bit who has mocked for many experimental failures. He announced that he will return to society in three years time where he will apparently shock the world with creative and new inventions that may change the course humanity. Anyway, forgetting about rumours, scientists have discovered that the planets beyond Mars have been shaking slightly and they have slowed down in terms of orbit. Aidan Grin has the full details, Aidan?’ ‘Hi Ted, I’m here with Professor Kieran, planet observer. So, what is causing these strange habits of the Gas Giants?’ Krave suddenly, got his feet on the ground, held his hands tightly together and stared into the television screen with fascination. ‘That is yet to be confirmed, but-’ Dow’s parents’ bedroom door suddenly, slammed open like some soldiers were ready to run out to no man’s land. Aaron was wearing a black t-shirt and some green jeans. He looked at Krave panting. ‘Bye, Krave!’ he gasped. ‘Bye!’ replied Krave as Dow’s father left. Krave brought his attention back to the TV. The news reporter was in mid-sentence. ‘-normal for the planets and it is not only quite interesting and amazing; it is also quite frightening because this could affect the rest of the planets, including Earth during the rest of this orbit dysfunction’s progression.’ ‘Thank you, Professor, now, back to Ted who has more exciting stories to tell’. ‘What a strange habit for planets. Now into folklore, strange sightings of humanoid creatures with constant, smiling faces have been sighted in-‘, Krave’s eyes were drawn to the box and his ears refused to listen to any sound made. He could not resist reading the strip of paper once more. He switched the TV off and analysed the writing once again. '' “When the time comes, you will need it desperately. Good luck”. '' Krave bit his lip with a thirst for knowledge. Just in case the time was soon, Krave put the stone in his pocket and wondered what lied in his future and who exactly sent it. A few minutes later, Dow leapt from the stairs and smiled at Krave with his squeaky clean teeth. ‘Oh, my delicious tea has gone to waste’ said Dow as he looked at Krave’s cold tea. ‘Sorry, just not in the mood for tea’ he explained. ‘Come on, let’s go to the beach!’ Krave rushed to the front door like an excited child on a sugar rush. ‘Wait!’ Dow exclaimed as he rushed into the loft and came back with a six pack of unlabeled beer. ‘Now you’re talking!’ shouted Krave happily. They left the house and wandered off into their innocent village. Krave’s eyes were drawn to the baby blue, cloudless sky and the shining, yellow Sun that made every day in Mammoth Rock a bright one. ‘Have you heard about this orbit dysfunction happening to the Gas Giant planets?’ questioned Krave. ‘What? No, don’t think so. What is it?’ asked Dow confusingly. ‘The planets past Mars are shaking and slowing down in orbit’ Krave explained. ‘That’s weird. I wonder what’s wrong with the planets’ replied Dow. ‘I’ll have to search it up on the Internet sometime’ said Krave curiously. ‘So, how did it go with Teresa on Face book last night?’ Well, we just talked’ said Dow plainly. ‘About?’ questioned Krave. ‘…Stuff, I guess’ said Dow. ‘How fascinating, go on!’ said Krave sarcastically. ‘It doesn’t really matter; at least I’m seeing her today!’ Dow told Krave giddily. ‘You might be in there! She might like you! And you can trust me, ya know’ Krave told Dow as he gave him a cheeky wink. ‘I know I can trust you, very well for a person I’ve not known for long. Do you trust me?’ asked Dow.’ You never talk about what goes on in your life; like that stone. Were you expecting that?’ ‘No, I don’t know a thing about that stone’ he explained as he grasped the stone in his pocket tightly, seeming almost like a lie. ‘But, you didn’t answer my other question’ said Dow. They both gave each other bland looks. ‘Do you trust me, Krave?’ ‘Of course, you’re a trustworthy person. But, it’s not the fact I don’t trust you,’ he said nicely, ‘it’s that I don’t trust my personal life. I’ll tell you more about me when I’m ready, do you understand?’ Dow accepted that fact and signified it to Krave by gently nodding his head. Well, at least he knew that his best friend could actually trust him. They were now out of the innocent little village and into the sandy corners of the beach. Two hotels were nearby, so tourists could be seen walking all around the town. Americans laughing loudly, British people sitting calmly, French people being French (it’s a habit for them), Japanese taking photos; everyone was here. But, Teresa was nowhere to be seen… yet. Krave and Dow sat their lazily on the sandy beach. Krave was irritated by the Sun shining in his eyes, so he nicked an umbrella from a sleeping, fat lady and put it in the sand near where Dow was sitting. They both lay down on the beach and grabbed a can each from the six pack of beer. Krave took one sip from the beer and asked why it was unlabeled. ‘It’s a beer me and my dad made a few weeks ago’ said Dow. ‘It’s pretty tasty. What do you call it?’ asked Krave as he observed the can. ‘Well, me and dad aren’t good at naming, but it’s called Monkey Sweat’ explained Dow, sounding quite embarrassed. ‘I’d consider a name change’ giggled Krave. He took another sip, closed his eyes and relaxed like a sleeping baby. Meanwhile, Dow was looking all around the beach to see if he could spot Teresa. He loved Teresa ever since he first laid his jade green eyes on her beautiful face. Once he first saw her, his heart twisted with desire and he almost felt like collapsing in amazement over her beauty. “Ah, Teresa…” ''sighed Dow. As he gazed into the sky, his vision was blocked by the looks of it, a beached whale. Only to reveal, it was a large woman standing over him. ‘THIS is MY umbrella!’ she screamed. She grabbed the umbrella with her man like hand and Dow watched her fat wobble across the beach. Not only was Dow being blinded by the Sun, but he felt sand hit the back of his neck. Someone had kicked sand at him. Dow turned around to see who did it; a person he had loathed, a creature that triggered his pure anger, his greatest nemesis; Oliver Nickel, the biggest show off of them all. His eyes were beady and silver and his hair was cheaply spiked with tacky hair gel. He was twice the size of Dow and twice the muscle. His grand muscles bugled without him even trying. He was also wearing a rather revealing Speedo or more as they are commonly known as “Bulgy Smugglers”. Dow’s face suddenly turned dark and aggressive. ‘Oliver…’ he said angrily. ‘DOUGH BOY!’ Oliver cried as he tried to rugby tackle poor, innocent Dow. Dow was sick of letting Oliver push him around. Dow jumped out of the way of Oliver who was still falling in mid air. Oliver had soon landed and had a face full of sand. Dow smiled. He was quite amused by this, but Oliver didn’t seem to be. ‘You’re gonna pay!’ he told Dow, full of pride. ‘Dough BOY! Randal, Tom, Han; get him!” commanded Oliver. Three muscular men with Bulgy Smugglers too appeared out of nowhere and gave Dow cocky looks. These were Oliver’s henchmen like friends who followed him everywhere he went. Oliver usually did all the talking. The three would rarely say anything besides from an occasional insult. Randal, Tom and Han walked to him slowly, while cracking their knuckles. ‘Where’s your precious Teresa now!?’ laughed Oliver. Dow stepped back slowly and very nervously. This was it, Dow was going to get beat up and become disabled by the end of this day and Teresa would never go out with him. He knew he had no chance of beating all of four of them, so he closed his eyes and preparing for a beating. However, all was not lost. ‘How dare you insult the mighty DOW!’ shouted an unknown figure. Dow had heard someone shout about his glory. He presumed it was Krave and he was certainly right. ‘Who are you?’ shouted Randal. ‘What a dork!’ Tom added. ‘Who am I?’ questioned Krave rhetorically. ‘I’m Krave Foolion and I will be kicking your backsides very hard until you cry for your dear mothers’ he told them cockily, while waving his fists around in the air. ‘Who’s first?’ added Krave. Tom moved out of Dow’s vision and Dow could finally see his friend, standing there as the faint wind blew his jacket up into the air like a Super hero’s cape. While Oliver’s rat brain tried to take it all in, Dow smiled with relief. ‘I have a very big bone to pick with you, Oliver!’ explained Krave. ‘You are all talk! Seriously, you try to get Dow once and fail, so you go crying to your friends? Pathetic! In fact-‘ ‘SHUT UP!’ interrupted Oliver with great rage. ‘I’ve had ENOUGH! I’ll take you both out on my own! That’s what I was planning to do in the first place!’ Krave stood next to Dow and said, ‘Ready to fight, buddy?’ ‘Not really’ replied Dow negatively. ‘But, I’ll try!’ The two raised their fists, ready for a fight. Oliver went to throw a punch, but something distracted him. ‘That’s enough Oliver!’ cried a familiar voice. It was Teresa who had caught Oliver’s attention. She was walking down towards them with her friend following her trail. Krave looked at Dow to see what his reaction was. Dow’s green eyes were glued to the sight of Teresa and his mouth was wide open almost like he was going to start drooling. His eyes were stuck to the sight of her. Her long black hair shined in the sun and her attractive, slim figure made every male on the beach stare at her. She was wearing a light, purple shirt saying “I LUV the 80’s!” and the smallest mini skirt ever seen by man. It was like three inches away from her thong. ‘C’mon, baby, he ain’t as sexy as me and you know it, don’t ya?!’ said Oliver, prideful while flexing his muscles purposely to try and grab her attention. Teresa ignored him completely. Not even her friend looked at him. He tried to grab her, but she pushed his arm away from her. ‘Don’t come near me!’ she screamed, ‘you’re pathetic!’ Oliver stepped back a little. Teresa walked over to Dow happily. She held Dow’s hands and smiled at him in a flirty fashion. Dow blushed, but still managed to smile. Krave tried to resist chuckling at the look on his friend’s face. ‘Are you okay, Dowy?’ she said caringly. ‘I’m-I’m-I’m great, yeah, thanks!’ he replied anxiously. She gave Oliver a dirty look and walked off with Dow. Krave whispered with laughter ‘Dowwy? Ha!’ ‘Teresa?’ said Dow anxiously. ‘Yeah?’ she replied. ‘I need to go to work in half an hour, so I want have much time to you know, hang out with you and stuff’ he explained. ‘Oh that’s a relief! I was about to say the same!’ she replied happily. ‘I need to go in half an hour too. I’m volunteering at the old people’s home’. Her friend was stood behind her. She had pony tails and she was literally glued to her phone. Her sight was interested in nothing but her own Blackberry. Krave got a quick glimpse and he went in for the kill. ‘Hi!’ he said flirtatiously and without even looking at him, she replied; ‘Not interested’. She ran over to Teresa and Dow, leaving Krave all on his own. He sighed before pulling out his phone, putting in his headphones and turning on Back in Black by ACDC. He followed the others with a quite far amount of distance just so he can give Dow some time with Teresa. Dow and Teresa chatted and told each other all the juicy gossip to each other like an old, married couple, while walking along the sunny beach. Chapter 2: The Woodland Scot TBA